


Cutie

by Lexsssu



Series: Lemon Drops [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: “That’s it, cutie. Just go slowly...take all the time you need”
Relationships: Shinomiya Natsuki/Reader
Series: Lemon Drops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back but never got to finishing and publishing it until now lmao
> 
> Did I mention that I've been thirsting for Natsuki for years but only now just wrote something for him--

“That’s it, cutie. Just go slowly...take all the time you need” He whispers breathily into your ear, enamored by the sight of you carefully sinking down onto the thick girth of his cock. 

The blonde practically had hearts in his eyes as he watched your dripping pussy swallow the tip, feeling the moist softness gripping him so intimately as you took him inch by dizzying inch. Saliva dripped from your tongue as your mouth opened in a soundless gasp as his cock penetrated you, still unable to fully get used to the feeling of taking Natsuki in even after all this time.

“Is my darling still having a bit of trouble? Awww, that’s okay. We’ll make love again and again until your womb adjusts and takes the shape of my cock~”

Natsuki wasn’t one to use explicitly dirty words, but the sheer honesty of his intentions along with its underlying softness does you in more than any depraved dirty talk.

When his hulking form looms over your smaller body as he pounds away into your pussy, the sight of his long and thick shaft appearing and disappearing into your greedy cunt is mesmerizing. Any initial fears of being unable to take the blonde in his entirety is thrown out the window when your lower lips wrap around him so exquisitely that it’s almost as if you didn’t want him to leave your depths.

Even as Natsuki’s dick practically kisses the entrance to your womb repeatedly, your whole body jiggling with each thrust as he blows your mind away, there is a softness to his actions.

There is a warm glint in his spectacle-clad eyes as he gazes down at you even as sweat drips down his body. The smile he wears adorns his face better than any cosmetics or accessories could. It shines with such pure, unadulterated love that it’s almost as if he wasn’t turning your mind and body into a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
